Elements of the Seasons
by Yoroiden
Summary: 200 years after Talpa was defeated his armies have returned. Along with a new disciple of the Ancients it is up to the Warlords descendants to fight against him and train the new Ronin's in the way of the Samurai. *Updates every other friday and rated M to be safe*
1. Act 0: Prologue

Act 0 Prologue

With the Warlords and Lady Kayura departing for the Nether Realm the Ronin Warriors resumed their somewhat normal lives. The powers of the nine armors had destroyed Talpa, and were now the keys to his remains. Each armor was a critical piece to ensuring the lock remained strong around what was left of the ancient warlord.

The Warlords, once back in the Nether Realm, took Anubis' body to the shrine and placed the Jewel of Life around his neck and, for the first time in four hundred years, prayed to the Ancients. After three days Anubis' body began to stir and he rejoined his comrades. . His life would be forever bound to the Jewel of Life's power and would wear it until the day he finally departed from the living world as an old man.

As penance for their actions under Talpa's rule, the Warlords rebuilt the Nether Realm alongside Lady Kayura as the leader of the newly reconstructed kingdom. Together they drove out Talpa's remaining forces. Bademon, along with his Nether Spirits, were sealed away and hidden deep under the castle. Once the remaining servants of Talpa were dealt with, the land began to heal and thrive once again. The small towns and cities destroyed in Talpa's takeover became lively centers of hustle and bustle with reconstruction efforts; people, coming out of hiding, once again lived on their own land.

The years passed and without the influence of Talpa's magic, the Warlords slowly began to show signs of aging. During those years, the Warlrods raised their children in the traditional ways, taught them the Samurai's skill with weaponry and battle strategy and instilled a sense of responsibility to protect the Human Realm in their parents' place. Their children in turn kept the tradition alive and passed it onto their children.

Future generations were taught as such in order to redeem for the Warlord's past mistake, resulting in them having to work harder so the Ronins wouldn't have to fight again as well. In order to maintain protection over the Ronins, the bearers of a Seasonal armor teleported to the Human Realm once a month to watch over their respective opposite armor bearer. However, most of their time was otherwise spent in the Nether Realm with their families.

The Ronin Warriors raised their own families, but since they did not see battle after Talpa's sealing their children became less and less interested in the armors or the legends. The descendents of the Ronins soon began to question whether it was even necessary to continue to pass on the armors to their children. Eventually, they decided to use the power of the armors to shield their children to prevent the armors from transferring to them. Unbeknownst to the Ronins the act weakened the armors' powers and crippled the strength of the seal on Talpa's remains, allowing him the opening he needed to return…

200 years after Talpa's remains were sealed away

A young girl, about sixteen, sat on the roof of a high-rise apartment building, her feet dangling off the side as the day faded into night. She sat there, intently watching a ten-year-old boy play with his toys and video games all day through the window of the apartment complex across from her. The girl rested her elbows on her legs and her head in her hands dejectedly.

"This is boring," the girl sighed. "Why do I even have to do this?" The entire day proved to be extremely uneventful. No signs of attacking enemies were to be seen, not even a car wreck or a neighbor arguing about dog droppings on their sidewalk _'Such a boring town,'_ She thought as she flopped onto her back and glanced up at the clear, night sky.

"Shouldn't you be doing something more important than star gazing?" came a voice from behind her. The girl shot up and spun around, knife ready in hand.

"Oh, it's you Kado. Forgive me," the girl put her knife away and bowed to the older man. He wore a simple Shinto monks uniform and carried a shakujo, a mark of his status as the current head of the Ancient's clan. He smiled warmly at her, kneeled down and ruffled her blue hair with his hand.

"Always the impatient one aren't we Kai?" the Kado smiled down at Kai.

"I'm trying to work on that, teacher," Kai explained. The Ancient stood and walked to the edge of the high-rise building, his eyes focused on the boy in the adjacent building.

"So, that's him," the Ancient said more as a statement than an actual question. "You are sure he is the one?"

Without turning to notice, Kai came to stand beside him. "Yes, I can feel it," Kai said with certainty.

"Well then, you best go get him Kai. We have a lot to discuss and a lot to do before the ceremony," the Ancient reminded with a smile.

Kai nodded and leapt from the roof of the building, grabbing onto the window ledge of the boy's room. Kai pulled herself up onto the ledge and summoned her armor's power of darkness to merge into the shadows outside and reappeared in the boy's room. He boy's back was toward her as Kai emerged from the shadows and gave no sign of hearing her slow approach. Sneaking up behind him, Kai snapped her fingers and the room was plunged into total darkness. The boy's muffled scream could be heard carried upon a light breeze. Light returned to the child's room, but there was no sign of the boy. The only sound could be heard coming from the video game on the television. The words 'GAME OVER' were written across the screen.


	2. Act 1: Summer and Spring

Four years later

The weather was beautiful this morning. The sky shone a bright blue and the recent heat wave had finally loosened its grip upon the region. That was one thing Natsuhiko was thankful for; he had grown tired of walking outside and feeling as if he had just walked into a hot spring. He glanced around the spartan room he lived in since his father first brought him here, eleven years ago, and little had changed. The walls had no décor except for two large bookshelves located along the far back wall. His rigid and traditional upbringing had followed him to the Mortal Realm.

Rising from his seat at his desk, he placed his book back on the bookshelf and walked out onto the balcony, which wrapped around the entire inside of the house. The house, though large, looked larger from the outside, no one would think that at the center of the house was a garden filled with a pond, stone pathways and a training area. Natsuhiko blinked a few times, green eyes taking a few moments to adjust themselves to the sudden change in light. The garden was simple, comprised mostly of the traditional rock garden style with a few small trees scattered about. At the far end of the garden, a young girl moved fluidly in practice with her boken, a wooden practice sword, striking at adversaries that only she could see. Natsuhiko tossed his long silver hair into a ponytail as he leapt off the second story balcony to join her.

"Training rather hard this early, aren't we Harume?" Natsuhiko smiled. Harume turned around, not expecting Natsuhiko's presence behind her. She inherited her ancestor's reddish-brown hair, though her deep red eyes came from her father's side. Harume joined the family six years ago at the age of fifteen.

"I have a lot of catching up to do. Naga and Kai are depending on us to protect everyone while they are gone," Harume smiled sweetly.

"Always the optimist," Natsuhiko exclaimed, picking up a boken from the shelf along the wall and taking up a stance alongside Harume.

The pair practiced in their usual silence for the next few hours, switching weapons, stances, and routines every now and again. They were in the midst of a break when the clatter of energetic feet came rushing towards them.

"Brother! Sister!" cried Kousei, now thirteen and taller, as he ran full tilt on the porch to his two friends. "When did you both get back? Dad said you wouldn't be back for a few more days."

"Hey, now! I'm all sweaty; you don't want to get your robes dirty this early in the day do you? joked Natsuhiko, pulling at Kousei's arms to escape the deathly grip of the hug.

"Did you bring me anything from the Nether Realm?" Kousei asked Harume, ignoring Natsuhiko's question.

"I brought you some shells, but they are back in my room and I haven't cleaned them out yet. So you will have to be patient, little Kousei," Harume smiled at the sudden frown on Kousei's face.

"When will Kai and Naga be back?" Kousei asked excitedly his previous disappointment forgotten. Harume and Natsuhiko looked at each other, neither sure of what to say.

"They will be back when they are back, Mr. Impatient," Harume spoke. "Now go and resume your training with your father." Kousei nodded and ran off in the direction he originally came from.

"That was close. Do you think we should go searching for them?" Natsuhiko asked.

"Kai can take care of herself, Natsu," Harume replied before she stood and went back to her exercises.

The day quickly passed into evening and the young Seasonals and Kado gathered around the table for the evening meal the house servants prepared. Meals were usually eaten in silence. Natsuhiko and Harume, along with their absent comrades, were used to such habits of daily life continuing on as though nothing had changed upon their return after traveling for long periods of time. Kousei, however, lived among them for only the last four years and grew up in a less rigid environment, and was less accustomed to restraining his curiosity.

"C'mon guys tell me what you did on your mission already!" Kousei burst out half way through the meal.

"Kousei," reprimanded the Kado, whose hair had transitioned to gray at the sides, since Kousei's arrival four years ago.

"But I want to know what happened!" protested the boy.

"Kousei, nothing unexpected happened, there were battles and we lost good men. It isn't something to talk about during a meal," Natsuhiko cut in. Kousei slouched, lowered his head and continued eating.

Kado's shakujo sprang to life, the rings clanging against the staff, interrupting their quiet meal. Harume and Natsuhiko jumped to their feet, flinging the front door open, shortly followed by Kado and Kousei.

"No, not here," gasped Harume, the sight of flames dancing before her. Dynasty soldiers spilled along the ground, raiding the small town downhill from their house.

"It doesn't matter," Natsuhiko muttered, summoning his green subarmor and leaping from the front steps toward the smoking village. The subarmor he wore differed in appearance from the way it had in his ancestor's day over two hundred years ago. White accented with green. The kanji for Endurance rested over his heart. Dark green pants also accompanied the subarmor, tucking in it right above the knee.

Harume swiftly followed Natsuhiko's lead, summoning her own grey blue subarmor with accompanying jacket, similar to the one she wore in full armor. Kousei called his training shakujo; it was similar to the one Kado had except a ball stood atop his staff and a pair of wings formed a ring above the ball, six rings jingled around the wings, to hand and proceed to follow his companion.

"Kousei, be careful!" cautioned Kado.

The town was in chaos. Flames and attacking soldiers overran the town and its citizens. The fire was small yet, having little time to spread so far. However, due to the recent heat wave, a raging inferno was threatening to break out and devour the village within the hour.

"Get those fires out! We'll handle the soldiers!" Natsuhiko called out to the fleeing townspeople. Several of them scrambled to carry out the orders, upon the Seasonals' arrival; assembling into chain lines to carry water from the wells and put out the fires. Natsuhiko summoned his six-sided kama, which resembled six small scythes that came together at the base, and charged the soldiers. _'How did they get this deep in our territory without us knowing?'_

Harume hurried to the nearest burning building, searching for any who might be trapped within. Fortunately, most women and children escaped before the soldiers broke through the defenses. A large shadow appeared in the corner of her eye, the glint of an enemy spear thrust toward her.

"Dao Chuu!" cried Harume, a brilliant light shone about her, the armor of the ogre encasing her. She brought forth her Kusarigama, a small scythe with a chain and weighted end, to block the enemy soldier's spear, but in doing so she sacrificed her balance and crashed to the ground. The soldier took advantage of the opening and raised his weapon to strike once again.

"Sis!" Kousei shouted, jumping up from behind the soldier, and used his shakujo to knock the soldier down to the ground.

"Thank you, little brother," she smiled and stood to run towards the main attacking force that Natsuhiko was desperately trying to hold at bay.

"Dao Nin!" summoned Natsuhiko. He was engulfed in a magenta light that quickly vanished, leaving a Natsuhiko full enclosed in a spider-like armor. Reaching behind his back he pulled out his six-sided kama. "Web of Deception!" He cried, halting the enemy in place.

"Good job, Natsuhiko," Harume cheered as she ran up behind Natsuhiko.

"Hey, it's not over yet," Natsuhiko joked, readying his weapon again and charging the soldiers with Harume and Kousei following his lead.

Natsuhiko plowed his way through the thicket of soldiers with his kama. Sweat covered his face; he found relief in the fact that these soldiers did not shed blood or scream like normal dying men. He blocked an attack, while flipping over another spear aimed for his chest. Abruptly, he felt the blunt impact of a spear colliding into his back. Natsuhiko shuddered and fell, face first, into the mud.

Though not as skilled with her armor as Natsuhiko, Harume held her own against the invading army. With his weapon, Kousei was barely holding on as a soldier's spear cut across his arm. Kousei grabbed his arm and swung his staff at the soldier. The staff collided with the soldier's head before Kousei stabbed him through the chest.

Another wave of soldiers charged through the village gates, in greater numbers than previously. Kousei tightened his grip on the shajuko, plunging the staff into the ground. The scorched-earth split at the junction where the shajuko stood, cleaving a ravine which separated the out-numbered Seasonals from the oncoming soldiers.

"Let's head back," Natsuhiko suggested wearily, swaying precariously. Harume sidled alongside him to allow Natsuhiko to lean on her for support as they trudged back to the village, and also their home.

The trio, now completely out of their armor, stumbled into their house. Kado hurried to Natsuhiko's other side and grabbed him under the shoulder, leading him to the healers' quarters in the back of the house.

Gently laying Natsuhiko on a bed, Kado called for the healers immediately. They stripped the wounded warrior to his underwear to examine for signs of injury. The healers washed the open wounds, placing herbs and different remedies over them to encourage faster healing. Natsuhiko laid still, completely exhausted from the battle. The healers soon left the recovery room after redressing him, having done all they could do to help. Within the hour, Natsuhiko managed to recovered some of his strength to rise, open the door to the garden and wrap around porch, and gingerly slid down to sit in the frame to watch the garden. Harume and Kousei sat silently before him for they hadn't moved since the healers arrived.

"I wish they were here," Kousei mumbled.

"Natsu?" Harume asked, waiting for direction from the second in command.

"They won't come back, even if we asked them too. They won't be happy with us, but we might have to recruit the Elementals," Natsuhiko commented a matter of fact.

"We don't have a choice. We won't be able to hold them off if we continue like this," Harume whispered, meeting Natsuhiko's tired gaze.


	3. Act 2: Descended from the Elements

The weather was perfect for early spring. The light reflected off the pool behind a large brick mansion located in the countryside, far away from any cities. The owner of the mansion was currently away, leaving his only son in charge. The same son, lazing the day away, was sleeping on the front balcony. He lay sprawled out on the balconys dock, feet swaying off the side in the cold lake waters. She tucked the wavy light brown hair behind her ear as her teal eyes watched the setting sun and the glowing reflection upon the serene waters. A tall, slender, young women with an ideal figure for her passion of ballet dancing. Dipping her feet into the water, Mizuko recalled always living in her family two-story cabin house with her parents and two younger siblings. Apparently, her grandparents had built the house as a quiet getaway from the hustle and bustle of the city. She couldns front doors and jumped onto his bike. Hed make it to his shift at the restaurant in time or face the wrath of his bosses, a.k.a mom and dad. His orange bandana and grey hair sailed streamlined behind him, his brown eyes set and determined as he navigated the narrow streets. His stocky build made maneuvering around tight-corners difficult and hindered his goal. Arriving at the back door of the family restaurant, Daichi sagged on his bike, ready to fall from breathing to deeply. He took a moment to catch his breath before entering. Finally collecting himself, he swung the door open, changed into his uniform, and begun waiting tables.

Misora Hashiba sat rigidly in the stuffy lecture of the local university. Although still in high school, Misora attended college-level classes after testing for admittance for each of her classes. The dayt seen already in class. Her blue eyes twitched tiredly, refusing to remain open. The professort mind too much. He understood that they were just being good parents, as he would probably worry a bit too if his kid liked to go base jumping, sky diving, or participate in any other extreme sports. Looking out over the horizon again and seeing the surrounding thick and green forest bellow him, Kazumitsu doubted any light would reach through the trees. Kazumitsu laid down, leaning against a rock. His purple eyes staring up at the blue sky while the sun shone on his blond hair. His long legs spread out, as were his arms, soaking up all the warmth he could.

Kado observed the five teens, living their lives obliviously, with a sad smile through the golden sphere atop his staff. He knew soon how much their lives were going to change and how difficult the coming challenges would be for them, for everyone


	4. Act 3: Recruitment

**Kado asked Natsuhiko and Harume. They were watching the Elemental heirs through a large mirror that hung on the wall. They had been watching them for about a week now, trying to find out as much as they could from indirect contact to try and make the transition as easy for them as possible. Kados center. A large mirror with an intricate golden frame hung on the opposite wall, facing the desk. The dark wooden floor covered the room and the wooden frames of the walls were equally as dark. **

** t hold off his armies by ourselves,s desk. **

** s forces on our own. We do not have a choice, regardless of how our comrades feel.**Very well. Take Kousei with you, I think he is getting a little stir crazy,neck sweater with green trim, black boots and black pants. The maroon spider necklace hung low on his chest. His hair fell loose down his back. Harume wore a pair of blue jean shorts,, navy blue sneakers, a white tank top, and a black short sleeved collared jacket. Kousei followed his friends, wearing white shorts, a blue T-shirt, and tennis shoes. His golden chain hung around his chest, the winged ball charm dangled from its chain.

The group made their way out of the forest and to the large cabin by the lake. Two boys, one brown haired and another red head, were playing baseball in the front of the cabin.

** Kousei smiled. Almost disappointed that he had lost some of his childhood since leaving his mother. **

** Natsuhiko replied, walking down the hill towards the house. ll pick her up, then Kousei you get Halo, our furry friend will get Wildfire, It mind looking after Torrent, Harume. Wes to pick him up and have dinner.s green. Her blond hair was pulled back into a long braid down her back. **

** the woman glared. **

** Natsuhiko introduced before the woman interrupted him. **

** the woman folder her arms and leaned against the doorframe. **

** am, may we come in and talk with you and your daughter?**Fine, but she must make the choice,Mizuko, would you come down please,You may sit, if you would you,Mom? Is everything all right?Everything is fine sweetie. These people just have to talk to you about something important,What** Mizuko asked, still confused about what was going on. **

** the grey haired man pulled out a light blue orb and held it out for her to take. She reached for the orb and felt a surge of energy upon contact. Memories that didn**What was that?Memories, from people who held that jewel before you,s, except hers was a pale grey blue.

** Mizuko asked, still in shock of what had happened and still unsure of what was going on. **

** Natsuhiko went on retelling the tale. **

** Mizuko cut him off, this was too much information at once and none of it was making sense. **

** re going a bit fast with the information overload big brother,**Mrs. Mouri, would you please help us explain,Mizuko, when I was about your age, I had a group of friends, none of us would have know any of us existed if it weren** her mother asked her, picking her mind for information. **

** Mizuko recounted. **

** Natsuhiko corrected. Everyone eyed him curiously. **

** s just folklore,**Not really,They lived there, in the Nether Realm I mean. About two hundred years ago Talpa was sealed away, but the seal was incomplete, and now heve been trying to stop him on our own but we can** Kousei smiled. **

** Mizuko protested, still overwhelmed. **

** t have to deal with any of this. But is seems inevitable,s gaze. **

** Natsuhiko brought out his own, green orb. Mizuko looked down at her own light blue orb. A light shone from with in, like a small blue flame. Natsuhiko, Harume, and Kousei held their orbs out in front of them. Kousei**Ok, It understand it, but I** Mizuko agreed, looking from her mother to the trio. **

** re done here. We Natsuhiko rose from his seat on the couch. **

** m going with you?**Yes, Ire going to have to live with us and our mentor. It** Natsuhiko replied. **

** s too dangerous to stay here all the time,s crestfallen expression. **

** Mrs. Mouri ushered her daughter up the stairs. Once Mizuko was safely in her room and out of earshot Mrs. Mouri turned to the trio. **

** Natsuhiko assured. **

** Kousei shouted as he ran to look out the window. **

** Mizuko bounded down the staircase, backpack flung over her shoulder. s going on? It feels eerie all of a sudden.**Nether Spirits, sent by Talpa. Hold onto your orb and take my hand,But what about my parents?The spirits will leave once they don** Natsuhiko assured. **

** Mizuko turned to her mother who only smiled back. **

** m proud of you Mizuko,s hand, Natsuhiko held onto Kousei**What was that?The Armors grant their bearers certain abilities. Teleportation being one of them,Mizuko, you are going to go with Harume. If you have any questions ask her. Kousei and I will meet you at Daichis restaurant for dinner,s head and ruffled her hair. t worry, this all seams scary at first but I think you

** Harume waved as Natsuhiko took off running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Kousei teleported away from the group in a golden ball of light. **

** Mizuko smiled, trying to stay optimistic about the whole situation. **

** Harume laughed. **

** Kazumitsu Date was once again rock climbing. He was currently taking a break in the shade on an outcropping in the rock that gave him just enough room to stretch his legs out. He was resting his eyes when a bright light flashed before him, startling him awake. **

** s time then?**You don** Kousei observed, sounding somewhat offput. **

** s been giving me just for this occasion,**Well then, I guess I don** Kousei narrowed his eyes. **

** Kazumitsu pulled out a light green orb from his pocket and tossed it into the air before catching it it. **

** Kousei put his hand out for Kazumitsu to take. Kazumitsu clasped Kousei**Oh shit!Yout you?You want me to ride you?I guess that** Ken threw his leg over the back of the tiger, the tiger stood and roared. A red tori gate appeared before the two and the two doors opened. Ken saw two girls sitting on a rooftop through gate and from his guess it was somewhere in the city. **

** Misora sat in her lecture hall, once again uninterested in the current topic of Japanese folklore. Why were they spending three lectures on the legends of some armors? By the final lecture the professor was reiterating from the first lecture. She sighed, bored out of her mind. She diverted her attention to the person sitting down the table. Misora did not remember him being in the class and it was over halfway through the semester, surely no one would be transferring in this late in the semester. He looked in her direction and she got a good look a him and his emerald green eyes. 'Wow, he's gorgeous!' Misora thought to herself, stunned. Misora felt herself blushing and jumped her attention back to the front of the room. **

** A piece of plaster landed on her notebook. Misora looked at it curiously and heard the ceiling above her cracking. She looked up and saw the ceiling crack expanding, plaster falling around her and the other students. The crack opened and soldiers came through the ceiling throughout the lecture hall. A hand grabbed her, pulled her away from the falling soldiers, and hid them both under a desk. **

** "Let go of me!" Misora protested, fighting against whoever held her. **

** "Come with me," the voice behind her urged. She spun around, it was the guy from earlier, the one she didn't recognize. **

** "Forget it," Misora argued as soldiers started to attack the students who were screaming trying to get away. **

** "If you don't you'll die!" Natsuhiko argued as the soldiers just kept coming. Misora looked reluctant but eventually took his hand. A magenta light enveloped them and the next thing Misora knew, she was on the top of a building with a group of people she had never seen before. **

** Harume waved Kousei over to her and Mizuko as he appeared with a blond hair and purple eyed young man. **

** "Welcome back." Harume smiled. Kousei nodded with a smiled. **

** "This is Kazumitsu Date," Kousei introduced as a tori gate appeared to his left, a black haired and blue eyed pretty boy came though the gate on the back of a large white tiger. Not a second later a magenta sphere of light appeared on the rooftop. Once it dissipated Natsuhiko and a girl with long blue hair and eyes next to him. **

** "Well now that we are all here," Natsuhiko smiled upon seeing the group all assembled. **

** "Who's hungry?" Harume chimed in her usual perky voice. **

** Natsuhiko got them all a large round table at the local Chinese restaurant, The Golden Dragon, all the teens had just nodded and followed at his and Harume's lead. The hostess sat them and handed out the menus, Natsuhiko didn't even bother looking at his before asking her to order a mass of everything they specialized in for the party to split. **

** "So now that we are all here we can get to know each other a bit more," Natsuhiko began. "My name is Natsuhiko Kuroda and I'm twenty-three years old. I enjoy reading and puzzles and I dislike the sand and monotony." **

** "My name is Harume Koma and I'm twenty-one. I like cooking and playing the flute, I dislike horror movies," Harume continued. **

** "My name is Kousei Kadou and I'm thirteen. I like looking at the stars or lounging in the grass, basically being in nature; I dislike the city, it's too hot and noisy for my liking," Kousei continued cheerfully. **

** "I'm Kazumitsu Date and I'm twenty. I don't like sitting in one place for too long and I like rock climbing," Kazumitsu continued awkwardly. **

** "Misora Hashiba, nineteen. I hate messy rooms and clutter but I do like looking at the stars and graphic design," Misora said, looking around the group. None of them seemed rather intelligent by comparison. **

** "I'm Ken Sanada and I'm twenty-one years old. I like driving fast cars and lots of music, and I dislike being bored," Ken motioned for the girl next to him to continue. **

** "Hello, my name is Mizuko Mouri and I am twenty years old. I enjoy ballet and swimming but I don't really care for arguing or tense situations," Mizuko finished in her proper manner. **

** "Good now that we all know each other we'll eat here before we all head to the our home to start training," Natsuhiko smiled, he was putting on a face to try and make them all feel welcome. There was no need to scare them and tell them all the details just yet. **

** "I'm a bit confused," Misora started but was interrupted as a teen with ashen hair and dark orange eyes brought them a tray full of food. **

** "You guys must be hungry," the server joked as he put the trey on a stand and placed the dishes on the center of the table that spun around. **

** "Thanks Daichi," Harume helped him place the food on the spinning table. **

** "Do I know you?" Daichi asked, he wasn't wearing a nametag. **

** "You will soon," Harume smiled as she grabbed his wrist before a golden light engulfed the table. **

** Kado was sitting at his desk, writing his usual monthly report to the Seasonal lords, the current Seasonals fathers, when heard a loud thud come from down the hall. He smiled to himself, figuring that it was their new housemates. He reached down and ran his fingers through Byakuen's soft fur. **

** "Lets go greet our guests Byakuen," Kado smiled as he stood and slid the door open to the hall, the large white tiger lazily followed. The pair walked down the hall way to the main room at the front of the house and was greeted by the sight of eight young adults trying to untangle themselves from their fall. He coughed to announce himself to the newcomers and smiled a warm welcome, "Welcome, Ronin Warriors."**


	5. Act 4: Adjusting

"Welcome home, Ronin Warriors," Kado said with his usual warm and fatherly smile. The group all looked up at him, some with blank looks, others with recognition.

"We're home teacher," Harume managed to get out as she pulled herself out from under two of the boys. Harume stood to her full height and bowed to her teacher. Kousei and Natsuhiko followed her lead and bowed before helping the five newcomers to their feet. "Everyone, this is Kado, he's our teacher and will be yours as well."

"It's good to see all of you again. Last time I saw any of you you were all babies. I know that transitioning to our way of living will be difficult for you but I think you will find it enjoyable after a while," Kado held out his hand to shake each of their hands.

"Hang on! What is going on here?" Daichi raged. "One minute I was working in my family's restaurant and the next I'm in a pile of limbs here."

"Natsuhiko didn't explain anything to you?" Kado asked curiously. He turned his attention to Natsuhiko. "If I had wanted an abduction I would have asked the others to get them! You didn't tell them anything?"

"Well, Mizuko knows a little bit," Natsuhiko smiled sheepishly. Kado sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Please, sit down. We have a lot to discuss," Kado motioned for everyone to sit on the plush pillows that were positioned around a large rectangle table. Kado, Kousei, Natsuhiko and Harume took their seats. The Elementals all looked at each other, neither of the five sure if these people were trustworthy. Mizuko was the first to trust them and sat next to Harume. The remaining four seemed reluctant but took seats at the table regardless.

"I would venture to guess that I need to start from the beginning," Kado began. "About two hundred years ago a demon that we call Talpa invaded the Mortal Realm, your world. A group of five young men used the power of their Armor and the Jewel of Life to defeat him."

"What does this have to do with us?" Ken asked, not buying into what Kado was saying.

"I'm getting to that. After Talpa's defeat he was sealed away, we thought for years that the seal would hold him. Regrettably the seal is weakening and he's slowly regaining his forces. We have been trying to keep him at bay for years now; Natsuhiko, Harume and two others have been fighting him, like their parents before them," Kado paused, letting the information sink it.

"So what you're saying is that it's now our job to battle this demon?" Misora summarized.

"Yes, we tried to keep all of you from getting involved but we can't hold him off on our own," Kado lowered his eyes to the table.

"But I don't understand how you were able to battle him at all. Supposedly we five have some magic armor, what do you fight him with? Sticks and stones?" Misora asked, she still wasn't buying any of this.

"We have armor that's a little different than yours. There are nine armors, five for the elements and four for the seasons," Natsuhiko informed Misora.

"So you want us to drop everything, to live here with you, and battle some demon with no training what-so-ever?" Daichi spoke up, this was a lot too take in and it sounded ridiculous.

The Kado, Natsuhiko, Harume, and Kousei knew things were not looking good. At Kado's lead they all bowed to the five teens.

"I know we are asking a lot from you, but we need your help. If Talpa gains enough power to come into this world it won't be long before he controls it," Kado begged.

"We are not going to sit back and allow that to happen, but we can't do it alone," Natsuhiko continued.

"Please," Harume simply continued.

"I promise I'll help you. I was raised in the outside world before I lived here, it's not so bad once you get used to it," Kousei finished.

The five teens look on in wonder, were these people really so desperate for help that they would ask five teens with no experience or knowledge of this matter for help?  
"Of course we'll help you," Mizuko spoke up, rather loudly. She looked at the others sitting next to her. "Right, you will all help too?"

"I guess we don't really have a choice," Ken agreed. He looked at the remaining three. "How many people get to help save the world, really."

"I knew this was coming, I guess I shouldn't let my grandfather's training go to waste," Kazumitsu smirked.

"Well if all of you are staying I guess I should too, you might get hungry and who knows that kind of food they have here," Daichi joked.

"I still think you are all crazy and that this is a dream but I guess if the majority is against me I guess I'll help," Misora leaned against the table and rested her chin in her palm.

The five teens had never seen a group of happier people; they could have sworn they saw rainbows and unicorns behind them. Kado was the first to recover; he cleared his throat and continued on.

"Each of your armors carry a virtue, yours are the five Confucian virtues, while the other four are based in bushido, the warriors virtues. But I will explain them in a moment. The poem of the armor, you might be familiar with it. Torch of spirit sought through five/ Drinking strength from immortal fire/ The darkest prison sheds the light/

Churning beneath a swirl of salt/ Burning within a throne of rock/ Floating amongst the eyes of ages, Unmarred in the stream of the sky," As Kado recited each verse he placed five glass orbs, each of a different color, on to small white cushions that lined the table.

"Drinking strength from immortal fire. Ken Sanada, you are their leader. You are the guardian of the Armor of Wildfire, chosen by Byakuen. Your guiding virtue is Jin or Righteousness," Kado placed the red crystal in Ken's hands. Ken felt a surge of energy and memories pass through him.

"The darkest prison sheds the light. Kazumitsu Date, determined and adventurous. You hold the Armor of Halo, guided by the virtue of Rei or as you call it, Courtesy." Kado placed the green crystal in Kazumitsu's hands; he too felt a surge throughout his body.

"Churning beneath a swirl of salt. Mizuko Mouri, dependable and trusting. You, like your mother, will wear the Armor of Torrent. Your guiding virtue is Shin or Trust," Kado looked on as Mizuko took her light blue orb out of her pocket.

"Burning within a throne of rock. Daichi Rei Fuan, caring and strong. You are descended from Kento Rei Faun, the original bearer of the Armor of Hardrock. You will be guided by the virtue of Justice, Gi," Kado placed the orange crystal in Daichi's hands. He felt the surge of memories and power pass through him.

"Floating amongst the eyes of ages, Unmarred in the stream of the sky. Misora Hashiba, straightforward and logical. You will wear the Armor of the Strata and be guided by the virtue of wisdom, or chi," Kado placed the dark blue orb in Misora's hands; she like the others felt the same surge of power. Kado motioned for Harume and Natsuhiko to follow.

"Sorry, we don't have a poem," Harume joked. "Harume Koma, wearer of the Armor of Spring and guided by the bushido virtue of Chu, Loyalty," Harume took out her grey blue orb.

"Natsuhiko Kuroda, bearer of the Armor of Summer, guided by Nin or Endurance," Natsuhiko took out his dark green orb.

All seven orbs glowed their respective color and the kanji of their virtue appeared inside them. The same kanji glowed from their foreheads; a warming sensation filled their bodies.

"And what exactly just happened?" Ken asked curiously. He felt all warm and tingly all over.

"Your Armor just bonded with you," Kado explained.

"So what now?" Daichi asked, unsure of what was to come.

"Well, if there is anything you would like from home we could get it for you. But you will be required to stay here, with us. The training for the Armor is extensive and you have a lot to catch up on," Natsuhiko replied. "Kousei, why don't you take them to their rooms, you might want to change before we give you the tour of the town."

"Everyone, follow me," Kousei jumped up and ushered everyone to follow him down the hall. Little plaques with name of the occupants hung from wooden dowels. "Ken, you're in the first room, than Mizuko, Daichi, Misora, and Kazumitsu you are in the last one. I'll make your name plates while you're out with Natsuhiko and Harume." The teens entered their respective rooms

"Thanks Kousei," Mizuko smiled as she entered her room.

Ken stood in the center of his room, there was a tapestry hanging from a wooden stand at the far end of the room. The tapestry was red with four golden diamonds creating one larger one. A black kimono with red lining and a red obi hung from a kimono stand on the left wall. He stripped down and changed into the kimono, after putting it on he found that it was sleeveless and showed off his arms. Maybe this world wasn't so bad after all.

Kazumitsu and Daichi came out of their rooms first. Kazumitsu now wore a green kimono with light green lining around the collar, along with green okahama pants, and light green obi. His folds of his kimono were loose, showing off his torso. Daichi wore dark orange okahama pants, light orange obi, dark orange arm warmers, and bandages around his torso. Ken opened his door to join them. It took a few minutes but Misora and Mizuko appeared through their doors. Misora wore her hair in a long braid. She wore a white kimono with a pale blue lining; a navy blue and a pale blue were layered underneath. She wore a navy blue sash similar to a corset around her waist. Mizuko wore a white kimono with cerulean blue lining, a navy blue and green kimono were layered underneath. Cerulean and green obis were tied around her waist. They all walked down the hall together, back to the central room of the house. Natsuhiko, Harume, Kousei, and Kado beamed as they walked into the room.

"I can't believe this, all of us are finally together," Harume beamed as she ran up to Mizuko and Misora and hugged them.

"Yes, it is quite a sight," Kado looked on proudly. "Now all of you get out of here."

The group left through the front door, Harume handed them each a pair of wooden shoes to wear while visiting the small town. Natsuhiko pointed out all the merchant's shops that he thought they would find interesting.

"That's where Natsuhiko and I used to go for sweets when we were kids. That place over there has a lot of really nice kimonos. That little restaurant, right there on the left, best noodle shop in and region. If any of you are interested in herbal medicine that place on the corner has a lot of herbs and holistic medicines, oh and that place right next to it has great stuff for cooking, pots and pans, recipes, and a market," Harume went on and on about the various shops and restaurants. "I really do think you'll like it here."

"I'm sure we will," Mizuko smiled.

"Think of all the different foods we're gonna try," Daichi cheered.

"Yeah, great," Misora mumbled as they walked along the street. "So what do people say when they come here? I mean, this is like walking through a time warp."

"It's protected by Kado. The house, this town, everything is invisible to any of the Human Realm who isn't brought here by one of us," Harume explained.

They passed by a group of kids, all boys, playing in what looked to be some sort of park. There were wooden seesaws and swings made of wood and rope scattered across the field. Two of the boys were fighting each other with wooden swords while the others cheered them on.

"Looks like they are as fired up as all the men," Natsuhiko chuckled. "We got attacked about a month ago, almost half the village burned down before we were able to do anything about it. Those boys over there are training, so that the next time there is an attack they'll be ready to defend their home."

"That's what we want too," Ken spoke up for him and the others. "We want to help you, and protect this place. We may not know everything that is going on, or even understand what we do know. But I do know that we need to do this."

"Very well, let the training begin," Natsuhiko smiled his determined smile as he took Ken's hand and shook it.

In the middle of the forest, in the heart of the Dynasty Empire two wanderers were resting in the shade of a mountain cave. Both looking as if they had been in the wilds for at least a couple of months. The young man was sitting sharpening his swords; his female companion was stretched out on her back.

"This is boring," the woman complained.

"Then go do something," the man replied.

"We're in hiding remember?" the woman scoffed. She felt a warm sensation on her forehead, the kanji of Kou, obedience to ones family, shone in purple on her head. She looked at her companion. The kanji of Tei, service to elders, shown in a pale orange on his forehead. "Damn them. Looks like we better get a move on."

"At least you have something to do now," the man smirked.

"Kick someone's ass is what I'm going to do," the woman replied.


	6. Act 5: Hidden

Act 5 Hidden

Daggers would have been more comfortable, or at least that's how Mizuko felt. The water was ice cold and the current kept her tumbling down the river and loosing her bearings.

~Earlier that day~

They had been living with Kado and the others for about two weeks and slowly but surely things were coming together. They still had a lot of work to do to master their Armors but they were adjusting to their new lives. They had learned to summon their respective Armors and subarmor and were working on mastering their Armor's attack.

"There you go, just like that," Natsuhiko encouraged as they all performed some basic katas in their Armor. "Pretty soon you'll be able to use your Armor's attack."  
"You mean the Arrow Shockwave?" Misora asked.

"Yeah, you each have your own attack that you'll master in time," Natsuhiko continued.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order?" Misora hinted.

"Later, when we don't have to worry about destroying the house," Natsuhiko laughed.

"I'm afraid it will have to be now," Kousei said as he came out to the garden. "Talpa's launched another attack, it's small but this is probably the best time to get out there and practive against something that isn't a dummy."

"Thanks Kousei," Harume said as she took off, over the back wall of the house and into the woods, followed by everyone else in their Armor.

"See them?" Natsuhiko asked the group, they had stopped in one of the taller cluster of trees to have a better view. "About half a mile straight ahead, near the edge of the ravine." They hid in the forest until they were closer to the marching soldiers. "Web of Deception!"

"Quake with Fear!" Harume called out, her and Natsuhiko creating a path through the soldiers. The Elementals followed Natsuhiko and Harume into the heart of the battle, fighting off soldiers as best they could.

"Now would be a great time to try your attacks now that you've gotten a demonstration," Natsuhiko called out through the Armors, the battle had gone on long enough and he was worried about the Elementals stamina.

"Flare Up Now!" Ken called and a wave of fire went through the soldiers. "Yes! I did it."

"Iron Rock Crusher," Daichi yelled as the ground beneath them shook and opened up, soldiers falling through.

"Arrow Shockwave!" Misora screamed, releasing the arrow from her bow, her attack following the path of the arrow.

"Thunderbolt Cut!" Kazumitsu called forth his lightning attack through his sword and cut down the soldiers in his way. "You're up Mizuko."

"I can't, I don't know how. I don't want to kill anyone. From their point of view we're the enemy," Mizuko stammered. Natsuhiko jumped in front of her and blocked an attack from a soldier.

"You've got to try," Natsuhiko urged.

"Super Wave Smasher!" Mizuko yelled. But nothing happened. "I told you I…" before she could continue her sentence the ground beneath her gave way and she plummeted into the rapids below.

"Looks like she's coming around," a female voice said in the darkness.

"Lucky us," a male voice answered, his voice full of sarcasm.

Mizuko opened her eyes, her vision blurry but slowly coming into focus. Both of her capturers wore black. The woman wore some sort of grey and red dog like mask under a black hood. Her left shoulder had a guard covering it, while her forearms and calves were covered in bracers. The ties and ropes worked into her gear were red. Her companion wore guards on both shoulders, bracers on each forearm and calf. His chest was bare, his torso covered in black bandages, and the ropes worked into his gear were a moss green. He had a cowl covering his neck up to the bottom half of his face, while a hood obscured his eyes.

"Who are you?" Mizuko asked, scrambling out of their reach.

"We found you washed up on the bank of the river and brought you to our camp," the woman explained. "Now, unless you want to go tumbling down the waterfall I would suggest you come away from the ledge."

Mizuko looked behind her, she was very close to the edge. "Oh," she mumbled and scooted closer to the fire. "Thank you, for saving me…."

"How do we know we can trust you? Or did you think we would give up our names so easily?" the man threatened, a knife ready and in his hand.

"Look I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to properly thank you for saving me," Mizuko quickly explained.

"Leave her be, she's harmless," the woman ordered her companion. She handed Mizuko a blanket, one that she gratefully accepted, and wrapped it around herself. "Eat this too." The woman handed her a bowl that looked like it was filled with some sort of stew.

"Thank you," Mizuko thanked as she drank directly from the bowl. It was surprisingly very flavorful considering it was made out in the woods. The woman poured some into another bowl and offered it to the man who declined. The woman shrugged and started eating it instead. They ate in silence and Mizuko noticed that when the woman was done the man passed the knife and used the same bowl for himself, the woman watching while he ate. Mizuko mentally shrugged, she couldn't blame them for being suspicious.

"So why were you in the river in the first place?" the woman asked.

"My friends and I, we were in a battle and I slipped and fell," Mizuko admitted.

"You fell?" the woman asked, shock and disbelief in her voice.

"What kind of samurai are you?" the man asked condescendingly.

"Not a very good one I'm afraid," Mizuko mumbled, drawing her knees up to her chest. She thought she heard him whisper 'obviously' but she wasn't sure.

"What's stopping you?" the woman asked.

"What?" Mizuko asked, confused.

"What. Is. Stopping. You?" the woman all but spelled out.

"I've never killed anyone before," Mizuko said softly, almost a whisper.

"Talpa's soldiers aren't people, they're just animated suits of armor. We've taken quite a few out ourselves," the man chimed in.

"Well good for you," Mizuko retorted.

"Calm down, you shouldn't feel bad about fighting them," the woman explained. She perked up, hearing something that had gone unnoticed by her companion and Mizuko. "Wait here." She stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave, disappearing down a narrow ledge.

"You could have gotten yourself killed out there, be better prepared next time," the man grumbled, it sounded like he was trying to help her and give good advice. Within a few minutes the woman reappeared.

"Nothing we have to worry about. Dynasty soldiers are dumb and slow, we won't have to worry about them finding us here," she explained.

"We should train her," the man interjected.

"What did you say?" the woman barked.

"Really, I can take care of myself. Please I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have," Mizuko assured.

"You nearly died back there and I doubt you're much use in a fight. If you want to be any use to your cause you'll have to learn," the man explained.

"But I told you… I've never killed before. I don't like killing and hurting people," Mizuko attempted.

"A sword isn't merely a weapon to kill and destroy, it's a tool. You want to protect your friends? You need to learn how to use one," the man explained. Mizuko sat there, she hadn't thought of it that way. Maybe that's why her Super Wave Smasher hadn't worked, she was only thinking of it killing and not protecting.

"Mizuko, my name's Mizuko," she introduced.

"Well I guess you need to call us something, Yin," the woman pointed to herself. "and Yang." She pointed to her comrade. Mizuko laughed a little.

"Sure, sounds good," Mizuko agreed.

"We'll start in the morning. There are too many soldiers out right now," Yin stood and stretched. "We travel light so we don't have much in the way of bedding." She handed Mizuko another blanket and went to the mouth of the cave. Using her hands she splashed water from the waterfall onto the entrance and placed her hand next to the puddle, within moments there was a thin, almost invisible, layer of ice where the puddle had been. "And that should keep anyone unwanted out, or give us a warning if they can manage to find the path."

"That's incredible!" Mizuko awed.

"It has its uses, now rest. We will keep watch tonight," Yin said as she went to sit by Yang who was positioned on the opposite side of the hidden entrance. Mizuko slowly drifted off to sleep, the soothing sounds from the waterfall overriding the discomfort she felt sleeping in the cave.

"We should have never brought her here, we should have left her where they would have found her," Yang grumbled.

"You were the one who said she needed training and that we should train her," Yin commented.

"Yes and I'm regretting it already. One day, and then she's off, back to the real world with the others," Yang said.

"Sure thing boss," Yin rolled her eyes from behind her mask.

"Why are you being so nice to her?" Yang asked quietly.

"Because that's what she responds too. We need her to be strong and fight, or else she's not any good to us," Yin explained. "Don't worry, it won't last long."

The next morning Mizuko woke up to the sound of a sharpening blade, she jumped up, noticed Yang with his sword and a sharpening stone and relaxed. "Good Morning."

"You slept in, Yin went out to make sure we aren't being watched," Yang said as he tossed her a sack of dried and salted meat.

"Um, thank you but I don't meat, well I eat fish and other seafood but that's it," Mizuko said shyly.

"Well good thing we have a river near by. Wait here," Yang commented grumpily. He stood up and before Mizuko could protest he took of at a run to the mouth of the cave, jumping through the water barrier. Mizuko jumped up and ran to the entrance in time to see him resurface from his jump, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. He didn't appear to be hurt, _'What kind of people rescued me.'_ Yang dove back under the water and resurfaced with three large fish in his hands and made the trek back up the narrow ledge to their hidden cave. Mizuko could see Yin making her way out the forest and back to the cave too. The pair exchanged words before jumping up to the ledge and into the cave. Mizuko had to wonder if these people had any other abilities, she had only seen Harume and Natsuhiko jump that high, or maybe everyone from the Nether Realm had super jumping abilities.

"We're clear, ready to start?" Yin asked Mizuko.

"Oh, um… sure I guess," Mizuko said.

"You are or you aren't," Yin sighed.

"I am," Mizuko blurted out.

"Good, Yang will start on the fish while I start with you. Now use that little blue ball in your pocket to get into your full Armor," Yin ordered.

"How do you know about that?!" Mizuko asked, shocked that this stranger know about her.

"Because you're in the Nether World and everyone knows about the nine Armors," Yin commented. "Now get into your full armor."

"I'll try," Mizuko said as she concentrated on summoning it from the jewel. It took her a few minutes but eventually she managed it, her trident in hand.

"Well you can summon it at least. Took you too long though, you'd be dead if you were in the middle of a fight," Yin continued. "Now, how about you go and stand in the river. Your power comes from the water, right."

"Yeah," Mizuko replied as she took her place in the middle of the river.

"Feel the power behind it? The water flowing past your legs," Yin instructed. "Now channel that into your trident and release it."

Mizuko did as she was told, focusing on the water around her and her desire to protect her friends, "Super Wave Smasher!" It worked, her attack shooting down the river and into the forest.

"Well that was easy, slow and weak, but easy. You'll need a lot more practice to take on Talpa," Yang commented. "Your teachers must be horrible."

"No, Natsuhiko and Harume are great, it's just me. I focused so much on not wanting to take a life or fight that I couldn't connect with my Armor. I got thrown into this life when Nether Spirits came to my house. I didn't have much of a choice, so I left with Natsuhiko and Harume to protect my family," Mizuko explained.

The next morning Yin and Yang lead Mizuko to a red tori gate and explained that she would be able to find her way home from there.

"Just close the gate behind you, don't want to make it too easy for Talpa," Yin commented as they parted ways.

"Thank you, for everything!" Mizuko called after the duo before she went through the gate. Concentrating on the others she imagined herself in the garden at the house, she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in the garden.

"I did it! Everyone, I'm back!" Mizuko called as she ran into the house, searching for everyone. She went to Kado's office and opened the door.

"I'm back!" Mizuko cheered as she barged into the office.

"Mizuko? I'm so relieved you're safe," Kado relaxed. He stood from his chair and embraced her. "We were worried, the others are out looking for you." Kado raised his staff, the orb on top glowing a golden light. In moments voices could be heard coming from the garden, and getting louder as they came closer.

"Kado, why did you…." Natsuhiko's words were cut short at the sight of Mizuko standing in front of them. "How did you?"

"It's a long story, but two people rescued me from the river and helped me with my Armor," Mizuko explained.

"Your Armor?" Misora asked.

"Yeah, I realized why I wasn't able to fully use my Armor the other day, I was concentrating on the wrong thing. I was so focused and worried about taking a life that I didn't see the Armors as anything but a weapon. But the two who rescued me showed me that it can be used as a shield, to protect those around me," Mizuko smiled up at everyone.

"That is very wise of you," Kado said approvingly. "Now, all of you go get dinner. Kousei made a crockpot full of food for all of you while you were out."

With the mention of food the young warriors filled out of the room, talking excitingly amongst themselves, glad to have everyone under one roof again.

"You can come out now," Kado smiled.

"We just wanted to let you know we didn't die on our last mission," Yin explained as both she and Yang emerged from the shadows.

"How did it go?" Kado asked seriously, eyeing the pair. Neither of them looked him in the eye, he sighed and shook his head at their stubbornness before walking over and resting their heads on his shoulders. "You're safe now, my little wolf and snake."

"The kids," Yin sobbed, Kado wrapped his arm around her while the other hand was resting on Yang's head.

"Our Armors haven't worked since that night, they won't obey us and we can't control them. She almost froze me in her sleep the other night, and I kill everything I touch," Yang said his voice barely above a whisper. "The nightmares..."

"Both of you, take some time for yourselves. You won't do anyone any good in your condition and I need you both to be strong, can you do that for me?" Kado requested.

"Yes sir," Yin agreed.

"Yes teacher," Yang nodded.

"We can't risk Talpa finding you while you're on your own so I'll have to seal your powers away, so you don't use them unconsciously. Unfortunately I won't be able to find you either, but you will still be able to call upon it if you have need of it. I won't let you go out unprotected," Kado explained. Yin and Yang both nodded in understanding before they were both engulfed in a golden light and disappeared.


End file.
